The Division
by dragonrider101
Summary: When a young man went hunting, he didn't expect to get pulled into a world not his own. Yet fate loves to laugh when one expects things to go smoothly. Now, the youth must not only try to keep himself alive, but the first dragon Alageasia has seen in over 200 hundred years. (Post-Inheritence, Book 1 of 4, Rated for language and violence)
1. The Beginning

_**Disclaimer: I do not own The Inheritance Cycle, Alageasia, or any of the characters within. They belong to Christopher Paolini and Knopf Publishing. I only own myself and my original characters. Any attempt to get money from me will result in disappointment.**_

 _ **AN:**_ _ **I'm back, and with a new story. I have decided to focus on a new idea that has been bugging me since before I thought of THD(The Hybrid Dragon). I am going to follow this one to the end for sure, considering that I have bits and pieces already planned out and half-written… somewhere. However, this means that THD and BBRG will be deleted. Sorry to anybody who actually liked the horrors that those two stories are, but I have realized that they need some major overhauling to be considered actual stories by my standards. Anyways, let's delve into the world of nonsensical musing. Just kidding… Maybe. To the story.**_

* * *

A deer walked slowly into an alpine clearing, before stopping halfway out of the dense bushes that lined the small meadow. The wind carried a different scent on it then the last time the young buck had visited the glade. He didn't recognize the scent. New plant, maybe? It didn't smell like it. He took another sniff. He went on alert. He smelled two-legged-hunter-trickster. He darted back into the thick forest. He wasn't going to mess with one of them. It never ended well.

A bush rustled as a young man stepped out of his hiding spot, longbow in hand. He looked at where the deer had emerged and disappeared into the forest. He sighed. _Another deer lost, another day out here._ He thought. He didn't mind being out in the woods, quite the opposite. He just didn't want to endure another storm at night. He turned and walked through the brush, making sure to keep an eye out for predators. He was also eager to end this hunting season with at least a kill to bring home.

He brought a hand to shield his grey-blue eyes from the bright evening sun as he looked up to try and gauge the approximate time. He guessed he had enough time to get back to his camp and get a fire going, before the sun was completely behind the mountains. Hiking a mountain in the dark wasn't fun, especially when your only flashlight was at your destination. Even more so when the sky threatened to dump cold rain on your head at any moment.

He started climbing.

The sun had fallen quicker than he thought it would, by at least an hour by his watch's time. He didn't stop however, he wasn't even going to try to keep two camps memorized. _I can barely keep track of one,_ he thought as he backtracked to where he made a wrong turn without noticing. _Need to pay more attention, I don't need to end up trying to fend off a bear because I ran into its' cave._ He reached a familiar spot, marked by a conifer tree whose thickness and sheer size were an oddity nowadays. He went right up to and put a hand on it.

"The sights you must have seen, to be so old…" He murmured to the tree, a sad look on his face, "To have reached the sky so high… Have you ever felt the bite of an ax like so many before you? Do you remember your cousins as they fell to the greed of my ancestors?"

He shook his head and sighed, continuing on to his camp. The Sun's last rays haloing the tree as the wind picked up.

The branches of the elder pine clacked together ominously.

A few minutes found the youth finally arriving at his campsite, cussing the weather as it suddenly opened up on him. He dashed into his shelter as lighting and thunder resounded around him. He fumbled around in his pack, trying to find his flashlight so he could see. He cussed when he realized that his brother had taken it with him when he went home.

He flinched as a bolt of lightening struck frighteningly close to where he was sheltered. The branches that made up the roof of his little shelter seemed to almost fly away in the wind that pummeled the forest around him. He _yelped_ when another bolt struck, close enough to watch the tree it struck splinter. _This is getting dangerous,_ the young man thought as he covered his ears against the deafening _boom_ that almost preceded the tree's demise. It was as if the sky crowed in delight of the destruction it unleashed on the earth below.

He quickly dug his gear out of his pack to reach the ground tarp and blanket he kept at the bottom of everything. _Trust it to me to finally get into a habit and then it become inconvenient._ He covered his ears as thunder marked another trees demise, before pulling his tarp and blanket out. Quickly kneeling on top of the tarp and throwing his tattered blanket around his shoulders, he mentally prepared himself for a long night.

 _I hope I make it through this storm._ He thought as multiple _booms_ echoed all around.

* * *

He awoke to a predawn forest, trying to remember how long he had stayed up. The scent of wet earth and pine filled his nose, aggravating a headache that he was starting to notice. It grew in intensity until he was gritting his teeth and practically tearing his hair out. It disappeared quickly, leaving him confused. _What disappeared? Where am I?_ He looked around and sighed. He remembered a clearing, not the one he was in, and… a storm, but the only signs of the storm was the tree he watched get turned into a splintered mess. Something glinted on the stump, drawing his attention. Curiosity tried to sink its' claws into him, but he shoved it into a corner of his mind. It continued to bug him as he turned around to go pack his stuff. Shock made Curiosity take a back seat. All that was left of his stuff was his tarp and blanket(he thanked God for that, the blanket was important to him), his bow and quiver( _No arrows,_ he thought), his pack, and the bar of metal that he had ground down into a crude club/sword thing. He had it with him for defensive purposes. An inscription on the blade made him pick it up. It read " _May your foes' shields shatter, their bones break, and your own remain whole."_

 _I haven't inscribed anything on this yet, it is.. was incomplete!_ The young man thought, noticing that it seemed to somehow have been finished. He thought he felt a sense of pride, but it fled as soon as he noticed. He payed it no mind. The sword found its' spot on his right hip, opposite his hunting knife. He put his tarp and blanket in his pack and shouldered his bow and quiver. A glimmer of sunshine made him look at the stump again. Curiosity struck again, this time the youth gave in without a fight and approached the charred, fragmented chunk of wood finally what had been so _shiny…_ A rather large egg.

* * *

 _ **Oh my….SHINY! Must have… Review if you want, I might respond.**_


	2. And So One Falls

**SHINY! Must have shiny… Wait. This isn't my Shiny. Enjoy this chapter while I hunt down whoever stole my shiny…**

 **Special thanks to** **Naerys Targaryen for Beta-ing this!**

* * *

 _The glimmer of sunshine made him look at the stump again. Curiosity struck again, this time the youth gave in without a fight and approached the charred, fragmented chunk of wood finally what had been so shiny… A rather large egg._

He knew it was no stone, no stone looked that uniform and _smooth_. Even polished rocks had a gritty look to them that this egg didn't have. But what laid eggs that big? _Nothing, not even ostriches, could have possibly laid anything this big._ It was as long as his forearm!

The youth sighed and picked it up. The fear of an angry mother _whatever_ was non-existent. If the egg was alone after a storm like last night, then the parents were either dead or unable to get to the egg… or they didn't care about it. He frowned at that thought and pushed it away.

He had other worries to deal with.

 _Like where in the fucking world am I?_ The young man looked around the clearing for a clue, but the only thing he could conclude from the trees and shrubbery was that it wasn't were he had set up camp. A quick walk in the immediate vicinity of where he woke up revealed nothing more. The sigh that he let out could not have said more about his situation. _I am so fucking lost, nothing here matches where I was._

He looked at the egg in his grasp, noting how it still felt warm. How was it still warm? Bird eggs went cold without something hot wrapped around them. He put the thought aside to consider whether he should go up or down the mountain. The trees were too thick for him to get a proper reading on how high up the mountain he was, so he settled for an age-old, fail-proof method. _Teeny Meany, Mighty Moe,…_

The walk down the mountain was shorter than he thought it would be, much shorter. _The Sun hasn't even budged really,_ the youth noticed.

It wasn't the only thing he noticed either. At the base of the mountain range he was apparently in, was not a valley, but a massive plain of waving, golden grass. He couldn't see the other side of the plains, nor was he about to try to cross. A visible shudder ran through the youth's body at the thought. He gazed across the grasslands ahead of him and narrowed his eyes. _Need to travel Northwest then,_ came the thought as he glanced at the Sun and began his hike.

* * *

He shifted, trying to get rid of the uncomfortable feeling that plagued him. It was not going away, nor was the _need_ to move and escape. Escape what, he didn't know, but he had long lost the feelings of safety and warmth that had surrounded him up until now. The faint-light-from-beyond seemed to be stronger now, and something was telling him to fight his way to it. He did and was rewarded with a deafening _CRACK_ and a blinding light that made him reflexively strike out at whatever was so bright. The light-that-was-too-bright somehow became brighter and the stifling feeling disappeared.

He slowly opened his eyes for the second time.

The image of a wide-eyed two-legs-no-scales would remain with him for the rest of his life.

* * *

The daylight was almost on the other side of the mountains by the time he had a small camp setup. The Moon decided it was its turn to play in the sky with its starry followers when his small fire was large enough to leave alone for more than a few seconds. And the moon was already partially through its after hours party when the egg decided to roll out of his hands and onto the pine covered forest floor. Shock kept him rooted when _whatever_ that was currently hatching decided to turn its former home into a miniature frag grenade. The feeling of one of the smaller shell pieces lodging itself into his palm as he used it to steady himself didn't really register in his suddenly overwhelmed brain.

All he could do is stare at what had come out of the egg.

 _I am so screwed,_ Was the first think he could think of when the shock decided it had enough fun. He wasn't a clueless idiot with no idea of mythology (His friends quite often joked that he was obsessed with it), so he didn't miss the third pair of appendages sticking out from behind the small lizards back.

In the future, it would probably surprise him that he didn't consider that the egg was really not a giant bird's egg. It was a _dragon's_ egg. He was suddenly glad his traps had caught more than one hare. He had a feeling the little hatchling was going to consume all of his food in one sitting. Something caught his eye about the little thing, it looked sickly. He grew up on a farm, so he knew what things looked like when they were born, or hatched in this case, sick.

The limbs were too thin, the coloring too pale, the slight cloudiness in the eyes that had nothing to due with the egg fluids still wet from its previous confines. And the way it struggled to reach him... _It had imprinted on him..._ He cursed his nature and seemingly horrendous luck, went to pick it up...

* * *

 _He roared as the Other touched him, the pressure of the Binding-life-forced-magic dissipating into the void that was the Other. He panicked and struggled as pain flared throughout his body, causing his limbs to freeze up as the binding-magic drew upon his weak life-force. He_ knew _that something was wrong. He didn't know how he knew, he just_ felt _it._

 _Terror consumed him as the draw seemed to grow and he felt the hint of claws-not-claws raking his soul. The Other's very soul was ripping his to shreds in response to the binding-life-mind-and-soul magic that stemmed from him. He tried to retreat to the small area that screamed safety to his soul, but the magic forced his soul to remained bared to the Other's ravishing attacks. He felt the magic finally stop but the Other didn't. His first and last moments bound to his Other revealed a soul whose light was an endless void and alien to him._

* * *

 _He screamed as pain lanced through his physical body and burned his soul with the heat of a thousand suns. He tried to pull away, but some_ thing _froze him in place as his world dropped away and he shattered. His very being hummed with an energy that was incomprehensible to him and he felt pain throughout his selves._

 _He felt a presence rip into him and try to tear him in half, and he snapped back. He dug his claws into the energy that flowed through him, where presence flowed from, and started to rip it asunder. He felt terror and pain roll through him and attacked more furiously, trying to keep himself alive. The energy snapped and stopped, but the presence was still there, and he lashed out and felt it wither under the attack, his soul strained and split as the presence faded. He felt his wings strain with his terror as his hands went limp. He legs collapsed underneath him and he both fell to side, his arms and wings pinned uncomfortably beneath his bodies. the half of him the split shattered farther and was forced to fit the familiar-not-familiar body as he felt the energy finally let go of him. The last thing he saw before the sweet darkness engulfed him was an image of endless night over a campfire._

* * *

 **AN: Would you believe me if I told you guys this took a third of the time it took me to write the first chapter? Yeah, I am slow about this whole thing. Deal with it.**


End file.
